Plegmatis
by Winter Bells
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, dan sebuah keraguan di antaranya. Berbalutkan kedamaian. Slash, AU, Lemon. RnR please?


Disclaimer: Semua karakter Bleach milik **Tite Kubo**-san. Saya hanya meminjamnya tanpa maksud meraup keuntungan materiil.

Warning: Plotless, AU, Slash, Lemon—implisit. Semoga kamu bisa enjoy :)

Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki / Toshiro Hitsugaya

* * *

><p><strong>Plegmatis<strong>

By: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p><em>Karena kau tahu, saat menyembunyikan kepala di balik dadanya, akan mendatangkan kedamaian.<em>

* * *

><p>Toshiro Hitsugaya selalu dan terus selalu mengatakan kepada dirinya bahwa ia tak akan pernah mencintai bahkan hanya sekedar menyukai siluet senada langit sore milik Ichigo. Tidak akan.<p>

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak dan **tidak**!

Bagai mantera pengisi kalbu yang terus berputar di kotak ingatanmu. Kau—Toshiro Hitsugaya, terus meyakini diri, bahwa iris mata yang memabukkan itu tak akan mampu menumbangkanmu. Sedikitpun surai oranye Ichigo bak penyejuk jiwa tak akan mampu mematahkan perkataanmu.

—sekali lagi, tidak!

…dan begitulah hingga gila perlahan menghampirimu. Bila ditarik secara teoritis, mungkin benar. Mungkin. Tetapi secara realistis—?

Oh, engkau begitu gengsi mengatakannya. Kala bayanganmu terpantul dari sisi yang sama di dalam cermin, seolah kloningmu berkata dengan sarkastis kepadamu: _apa kau yakin akan perkataanmu, pembohong?_

Namun saat kau dan dia duduk berdua di sebuah kursi taman berlapiskan cat coklat; di bawah pohon mapel dengan daun-daun berguguran kemudian membelai perlahan helai rambut kalian; angin sore meniup pelan pipi merahmu yang mulai mendingin saat menatap kedua bola matanya yang hangat; dan langit oranye senada surainya berhiaskan burung-burung merpati yang pulang ke tempat peristirahatannya; kau hanya bisa diam, terpaku. Berharap kali ini kau dapat mengontrol emosimu yang saling beradu.

…dan kau lebih tampak terdiam tanpa suara mengaung di ujung bibirmu kala ia mengibarkan senyuman hangatnya. Kau menelan ludah, dan berharap suatu saat senyum itu menjadi milikmu seutuhnya (tapi kau tetap mencela, menolak segala perasaan yang memiliki kontra hebat dengan nalarmu). Bahwa dia bukan pilihanmu, **bukan!**

Hingga akhirnya kau terpatung dengan kulit pucat dan ekspresi kosong sesaat. Ia bertekuk lutut di atas permukaan rumput. Perkataan itu berjalan saling beruntut. Membuatmu diam tak patut.

—"_Marry me?"_

Kau diam. Angin spontan menerpa hebat telingamu sehingga gelombang suara yang baru saja dipantulkan tak sepenuhnya meluncur masuk menuju gendang telingamu. Dan kau tetap terdiam.

"Kau dengar? Menikahlah denganku,"

…dan kau berani bersumpah pikiranmu buyar; otot kakimu melemas; dan nalarmu telah dipatahkan perasaan. Dan kau tak dapat lagi mengatakan; _sungguh, aku tak menyukainya, apalagi mencintainya. Pemuda yang terkenal playboy itu, tidak pantas untukku._ **_Tidak!_**

Hah. Kini yang tertinggal hanyalah seorang pembohong dengan segala kepalsuan yang ada. Dasar, pembohong yang payah.

…dan kini kau telah **damai** dengan sejuta buih-buih tentram mengiringi di belakangnya.

* * *

><p>Sekarang, segala kedustaan telah terbakar bersama gengsi yang memudar. Kini, hanya kau; dia; dan kasur empuk berlindungkan dinding berlapis cat. Tiupan suhu hangat memenuhi ruangan hingga masuk membius benakmu. Kau hangat bersama dia.<p>

Namun kau masih mengucap mantra: Tidak, tidak dan **tidak!**

Kau tidak ingin melakukannya.

Tapi kau tak dapat lagi membelakangi sebuah kejujuran dibalik kebohongan, karena senyumnya; matanya; rambutnya; bibirnya; dan juga tubuhnya secara utuh telah menjadi milikmu. Kau tak dapat lagi membendung sebuah rasa yang berbalutkan kegengsian. Kini kau sudah menjadi miliknya, kau tahu itu? Sadarlah, wahai Tuan Gengsi. Jujurlah, bahwa dia akan selalu dan selamanya menjadi pemberhentian terakhirmu. Dan berhenti mengucap mantera memuakkan itu.

"Engh… Ngghh…"

Ingat, tubuhmu telah menjadi miliknya.

"Ouh. Argh!"

Dia meminta maaf dan telah meminta izin untuk menjamahimu (walau sebenarnya itu tak perlu karena tanpa itu pun ia berhak melakukannya terhadapmu).

Yang ada kini hanyalah kau; dia; dan sebuah kasur yang remuk permukannya karena hasil pertarungan kalian. Bergelut mencari siapa yang kalah, dan ternyata itu **kau**. Lantas kau bersiap untuk menerima segala persembahan darinya yang bahkan tak akan pernah kau bayangkan.

…dan mantera itu telah berubah, menjadi lebih damai dan tentram. Tidak seperti dulu lagi. "Arkh! Engh! Pe-pelan, Ichi—ooh!"

Kau menggerauk kasar permukaan kulit putih nan mulus punggungnya saat ia mencoba menyatukan kedua tubuh kalian. Ia yang berada di atas, telah memberikan sebuah penekanan pada tubuhmu. Seluruh kulit mulus tanpa busana bergelut merangkul sesama.

—lagi, kau berteriak kala pedang itu mencoba masuk secara perlahan namun pasti ke dalam sarungnya. Ketika pedang dan sarung itu saling bergesek menambah nikmat dan desahan erotis di antara kedua mulut kalian. Apalagi kala tusukan yang disajikan dilakukan secara berkala, membuat setiap tusukan menghasilkan melodi berbeda di bibirmu. Semua tergantung seberapa tajam tusukan pedang yang mencoba masuk ke dalam sarung.

"OOOOHHH! GOD! STOP—ARRGGH!"

Kemudian pertarungan diakhiri dengan serangan sepintas olehnya namun mengintimidasi. Ia mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ending yang nikmat. Sebuah serangan spontan sehingga kau tak mampu menahannya. Dan sekarang, pedang itu secara maksimal telah masuk ke sangkarnya. Berdenyut di dalam, menciptakan kehangatan luar biasa yang mampu melindungi kulitmu di Alaska.

Pikiranmu melalang buana, buyar. Segalanya telah tercurahkan. Namun ia adil, tak egois. Kau diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Kau menggulingkan tubuhnya sehingga kau tepat berada di atasnya. Tapi kau tak mau terburu-buru, kau ingin permainan berjalan lama agar kenikmatannya maksimal.

Tetapi mantera itu kembali mengaung seakan berkata: _Tidak. Tidak. Kau tak ingin mencicipinya_.

Tetapi nalarmu—lagi, kalah dari perasaan menggebu-gebu yang bersorak: _Kalahkan dia! Tumbangkan dia! Menangkan permainan! _

Dan yeah, kau setuju. Menikmati tubuh itu bagaikan sebuah anugerah tersendiri karena tak semua orang dapat merasakannya.

"Hmm… hhh…"

Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba membayangkan pelayananmu. Sedangkan kau, tengah asik bermain mulut di kedua titik terpenting dadanya. Mengigit bagian yang menonjol itu. Lantas kau mempercepat langkah dengan mulut menari bebas di atas permukaan kulit perutnya. Merasakan peluh-peluh yang memancar keluar dari pori-pori sehingga memberi sensasi mengejutkan di lidahmu.

Apa yang telah kau lakukan, memberikan sensasi geli kepadanya. Kemudian tak sampai di situ, kau memberanikan diri untuk melakukan yang lebih ekstrem lagi. Namun sekilas nalarmu berucap dan menolak keras dirimu untuk melakukannya.

Tetapi lagi dan lagi, benakmu berkata lain dan mematahkan segala yang menghalanginya. Kau berhenti sejenak di bagian itu lalu memandanginya sebentar. Dibalik balutan kain tipis itu menyimpan sebuah benda berharga yang menjadi andalan bagi para kaum Adam.

Dan Toshiro bersumpah hilang kendali kala itu. Balutan itu terbuka kemudian tanpa pikir panjang bibir-bibirnya membentuk pola lingkaran sehingga mampu menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Ia berhasil membuat pemuda itu kalut. Tak tahan dengan segala gerakan yang kau lakukan. Dan ia kembali menggulingkan tubuhmu dan melakukan hal yang sama hingga beberapa kali. Kau, Toshiro Hitsugaya, hanya mampu menikmati pertunjukkan yang diberi lalu merasakan apa yang sewajarnya dirasakan.

Kini, kasur telah menjadi saksi bisu akan pertempuran tersebut. Memberi bukti dengan noda-noda keringat yang menempel di sela-sela partikel permukaannya. Lagi, kau mendesah.

"Cu—kup—cu—argh!"

Namun kau menikmatinya seperti ia mencumbumu setahun lalu atau dua tahun lalu bahkan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Yang terpenting sekarang ialah, kau **damai **dengan irama hidup yang tentram. Hangat di dalam pelukan, selalu merasa nyaman dalam melodi alam.

* * *

><p>Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki dan sebuah sabun batang berwarna hijau jamrud di ruangan berhawa lembab.<p>

"Jadi… err—" Kalimatmu begitu kaku. Tersangkut di ujung lidah, tak mampu meloncat keluar.

Tetapi tanpa bicara ia melangkah lebih dulu. Memantapkan kalimatmu. "Bagaimana?—" Dan pertanyaannya bagai penyejuk hati. Sebuah tarian sabun ia persembahkan di punggungmu, mengelusnya secara perlahan. Tak ingin kulit putihmu lecet karena selama ini ia selalu bermain kasar.

Kau terangsang. Ia memeluk dari belakang. Mengeratkan ikatan di pinggang. Berbisik pelan di pucuk telinga. Salah satu tangannya menyelip dan membelai lembut dadamu.

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku?"

Lantas pertanyaan itu bagaikan lantunan bel di musim dingin, menenangkan namun menegangkan jiwa. Kau hanya diam, sambil menikmati sisa-sisa belaiannya. Bukan, kau hanya bingung harus menjawab apa.

Apa mungkin: _Oh, ya, karena aku mencintaimu_. Layaknya cerita dongeng. Atau, karena kau jiwaku, layaknya kisah Romeo dan Juliet. Dan kau masih berputar-putar dengan otakmu.

"…" Kata itu perlahan meloncat dari bibirmu, namun tiba-tiba menggantung sehingga terdengar samar. Ia kembali bertanya, apa yang kau katakan.

Sebuah senyum terurai di bibirnya kala kau mengulanginya. "—entahlah,"

Karena baginya, kata itu sudah cukup mengaplikasikan perasaanmu terhadapnya. Karena cinta tak sepenuhnya diutarakan dengan kata-kata.

Tetapi ia membalas ucapanmu, padahal kau tak mengharapkan sebuah jawaban.

"Kalau aku—" Dan kalimat itu terhenti saat bibir-bibir kalian saling bertaut. Dan sekali lagi, kau tak mengharapkan jawaban itu. Tak mengharapkan sebuah alasan mengapa ia mau mengikrarkan sebuah janji suci denganmu. Karena berada di sisinya, sudah cukup menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan itu.

Lantas kau berpikir, kini kau sedang jatuh cinta untuk kedua kali. Pertama sebagai, kekasih. Kedua, sebagai… pendamping. Dan akan terus seperti itu entah sampai kapan.

Tatkala saat kau melihat uraian senyum khasnya, rambut senada yang mengingatkanmu akan langit sore sewaktu ia melamarmu, kulit telanjangnya kala menghangatkanmu, pekikan suara yang membuat hidupmu bahagia walau suatu saat kau yakin akan disakiti entah karena alasan apa (dan kau tak tahu itu) tetapi kau akan tetap tersenyum dan menyusunnya kembali seperti semula.

Kau merasa semua sangkalanmu telah rubuh dan tertiup angin lalu di bawa pergi menjauhimu. Kemudian kau yakin tak menyesal telah bersamanya dan segala mantera buruk itu telah hilang.

Segala kekhawatiranmu terhadapnya telah lenyap. Segala keraguanmu telah pudar. Karena kala di sampignya kau merasa begitu, **damai**.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Saya tau, saya tau, saya tau, ini gagal, gagal dan gagaaal! ;_;<p>

Semoga mengerti maksud dari fanfic abal ini. entahlah, saya bingung mau berkata apa lagi, intinya saya headbang membacanya kembali. Huaaa ;w;

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Silahkan keluarkan isi hatimu terhadap fanfic abal ini melalui:

V

V

V


End file.
